


Great View From the Bottom

by 42hrb



Series: Pandora's Boxxx [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, M/M, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes Stiles home after their first date and gets a little more then he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great View From the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Bella](runedsterek.tumblr.com) because she's always inspiring me with her porn and her smutty headcanons

The drive to the loft felt like the longest drive of Derek’s life.He was painfully hard the entire time, ever bump on the road caused him to rub against his jeans and he was nearly whining at the sensation, wanting the friction back but also knowing that soon he'd have Stiles on his bed and that would be even better.

When he parked he slammed the door shut behind him before he crowded Stiles against it, not letting the other man inside the apartment building yet, instead he kissed him slowly, running his tongue along the inside of Stiles’ lip.He felt bolder now then he had in the clearing, and he his fingers along the hem of Stiles’ shirt, skin brushing against soft skin. 

Stiles pulled back from the kiss, nipping at Derek’s jaw and pressing his body flush against Derek, the contact made Derek groan.He tightened his grip on Stiles’ hips, his fingers biting into Stiles’ skin as he clung to him.Stiles tugged Derek’s earlobe gently and ran one hand through Derek’s hair, holding his head still. 

Derek pushed away from Stiles before things went too far in the parking lot and dragged Stiles into the building.Once they were inside the loft he looked at Stiles, the way his cheeks were flushed, his hair was a mess, how his eyes were dark.Derek shoved Stiles against the door and kissed him again, "You really like shoving me against hard surfaces, is that a kink I would be aware of?"

He ignored the question, choosing instead to slide his hand slowly down Stiles side and he relished every touch because he was finally allowed to touch him after wanting to for so long.He tugged Stiles’ shirt over his head and kissed his neck, nipping at it and sucking marks onto it as Stiles clutched at his hair.

“Derek,” Stiles breathed out, his voice wrecked, "Derek I need you to fuck me.”

“We’ll get there,” Derek muttered before he pulled his own shirt off and guided them toward the bed. He kissed Stiles as they walked, lifting him up and holding him before he tossed him gently on the bed and positioned himself between Stiles’ legs. 

As badly as Derek wanted to come, wanted to be inside Stiles, he liked to drag it out, he wanted Stiles to beg for it. He kissed Stiles’ neck and made his way slowly to his chest, he ran his hand over Stiles’ nipple and smirked when Stiles’ gasped.He knew that he was oversensitive from having the plug in his ass for long, from already coming that night, but Derek wanted Stiles to squirm.

He tugged his jeans off and tossed them aside before unbuttoning Stiles’ pants and tugging them down once Stiles lifted his hips. “Please,” Stiles said as Derek ran his tongue over Stiles’ nipple and then blew on it, making him shudder again.He could see that Stiles’ cock was hard again, pushing against the red lace of the panties and taunting Derek, but he continued to tease Stiles. 

“Christ Derek, are you going to fuck me or just tease me all night,” Stiles said, his voice sounding more like Stiles and less like he was falling apart.“Honestly, I can go home and fuck myself if that’s what it takes.”

Derek growled before pulling Stiles’ panties off and running his hands up Stiles’ thighs, brushing just under his cock.“Flip over.” 

Stiles complied, flipping onto his front and propping himself up on his forearms, ass in the air and the butt plug sticking out.“Is it on,” Derek said as he leaned forward and nipped at Stiles ear. 

“N-no, I turned it off when I went to the bathroom at dinner,” Stiles said as Derek ran a hand down the cleft of Stiles’ ass, moving the plug as he did. “Oh fuck, Derek I need you inside me.”

Derek laughed before he placed a kiss on Stiles’ lower back and slowly started to pull the plug out. He had one hand on Stiles’ hip, holding him steady while he pulled, the thick base came out smoothly and when it was out he couldn’t help but admire the pink hole, how open it was, like it was waiting for him. He grabbed a condom from the beside table and rolled it onto his painfully hard cock.

“Ready?” He asked, his breathe ghosting over Stiles’ ear as he spoke.

“Yeah,” Stiles said as Derek ran a finger over his hole, checking for lube before adding more and lining himself.“Come on, I’m getting old over here.”

Derek pushed into Stiles, the heat and sensation was almost too much for him, his fingers dug into Stiles’ hips as he pushed in slowly.“I can take more then that,” Stiles said, pushing back until he was flush against Derek and Derek had to hold him still so he wouldn’t come instantly.

A few seconds later her got himself back under control and moved his hips slowly, not wanting to give Stiles too much too quickly, but he should have known that Stiles could handle whatever he gave him, and would take more if Derek didn’t give it to him.All it took was a few slow snaps of his hips before Stiles thrust back at Derek, moving faster then Derek expected, his hips moved in a way Derek didn’t know hips could move, twisting and thrusting until Derek stopped moving entirely.

“Stiles, if you keep that up I’m going to come,” Derek said, his voice came out more breathy than he’d like to admit. 

“I have an idea,” Stiles said before leaning forward, “Lay on your back.”

Derek complied, rolling onto his back and Stiles slowly corkscrewed himself onto Derek’s cock, one hand on Derek’s chest and the other on his own dick.Stiles set the pace, it was fast and Derek wasn’t sure he’d last long, not with the way Stiles had his head thrown back with a look of pure ecstasy on his face. 

Stiles bit his lip, his eyes hooded as he continued to bounce on Derek’s cock, “Fuck,” he groaned, his hand moving in time with his movement.Derek started to thrust up, his hands gripping Stiles hips again and heat pooling in his stomach.“Fuck Derek.”

A moment later Derek felt his orgasm hit like a freight train, he bucked up into Stiles once more before his hips stuttered to a stop.Stiles was still on top of him, pumping his cock until he spilled onto Derek’s chest.“Wow,” Derek said as Stiles rolled off of him and onto the bed, pulling Derek’s arm over him as he did. 

“Wow’s right,” Stiles said, sounding like he was about to fall asleep. 

As much as Derek didn’t want to get out of the bed, he knew that if he didn’t they would both wake up with flakey cum and lube all over them.He got out of bed, washed his chest off, and came back with a warm washcloth to wipe Stiles down.

“You must really like me,” Stiles muttered into the pillow as Derek cleaned the lube off of him.

“I guess I do,” Derek said, crawling back into the bed and pulling Stiles against his chest.

“Tomorrow morning it’s my turn to fuck you,” Stiles said and Derek felt his cock stir at the thought of it, “But not tonight big guy, I’m a little tired from all of that.”

Derek hummed in agreement, kissed Stiles’ on the head and felt himself slip off to sleep, feeling safe and warm with Stiles in his arms.That last thought that crossed his mind before he fell asleep was how glad he was that he went with Stiles to run is errands today, if he hadn’t he might have never admitted that he liked Stiles, he might have never gotten to hold him like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> [](sterekseason.tumblr.com>tumblr</a>)


End file.
